XMen: Jubilee and Logan
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: A multi Love story... J/L, J/S, R/R
1. The Begining

**_JUBILEE AND LOGAN_**

_**Alien Space Ship**_

Jubilee wakes on an Alien Space Ship.

Jubilee Oh, boy!! I'm in trouble, again. I need to send a S. O. S. and hope Cerebo picks up.

Back at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Jean Grey Summers is working with Cerebo. Half way through her exercises, Cerebo picks up on Jubilee's static transmission. She mentally scans Jubilee's room.

Jean _**ALL STUDENTS ON CAMPUS, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM!!! CODE BLUE!! I REPEAT CODE BLUE!! ALL STUDENTS ON CAMPUS REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM!!**_

With in minutes all the students on campus; Gambit, Cyclops, Logan, and Rouge, are in the War Room.

Logan Where is Jube's?? She was supposed to meet me for a movie a half hour ago.

Jean That is what I called up all here for. While working with Cerebo, I picked up on a static S.O.S from Jubilee.

Logan She ain't in her room? Where is she?

Jean I am coming to that-She is on an Alien Space ship. It is not a Shi-Ka-Ra.

Cyclops Do we know what solar system?

Jean The edge of ours, just past Pluto.

Rouge Nah that is way out there.

Gambit Ya can say that again, Cherie?

On the Alien Ship

Jubilee How do I work this thing? I wish Jean or Rouge were here! They are better with computers and alien technology.

**_Jean (mentally in Jubilee's head)_ JUBILEE!!**

Jubilee **JEAN!!** Where are you??

Jean Were on our way in the Blackbird!

Jubilee presses a button. As Rouge touches Jean's shoulder slightly.

Jubilee **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cyclops Jean!!

Gambit Rouge!!

Logan _**What the fuck is going on?!?!?!?!?!**_

Rouge Ah'm ok, Sugah, but Ah feel strange.

She takes off one of her cloves, and softly touches Gambits face.

Rouge **MIH GOD!! I HAVE NO POWERS!!**

Gambit kisses her...

Gambit Cherie!!

Jean is still talking to Jubilee in her mind.

Jean Jubilee, what is going on?

Jubilee I feel so strange, its like someone or something is in my mind telling me how to run this thing.

Jean _Quickly thinking_ Jubilee, you have Rouges powers!

Jubilee Something is giving me flashes. _ Sounding very scared._

Rouge Oh boy! Tell her to meditate or sleep. **_NOW!!_**

Logan What's gonin' on, Rouge?!?!?!

Rouge _ Turns to Logan _Remember when Mystic was messing with mih head. I thought you were her, and I knocked you across the campus?

Logan **Oh BOY! is right!**

Jean _Inside Jubilee's head _Jubilee, try to meditate or sleep.

Jubilee passes out and falls to the floor. at the same time Logan feels Jubilee's pain, as she hurts herself as she passes out.

Logan _JUBILEE!!!!!!!!!_

He screams as he falls to his knees. He gets off his knees and walks to the back of the Blackbird.

Cyclops What...

Rogue ....is with ...

Gambit ......Logan????

Jean He doesn't know it yet. But he loves Jubilee.

Gambit So, we all love la petite.

Jean Not that way. I mean the way you love Rogue, and I love Scott.

They all look at each other with knowing glances, and just nod.

**_The Space Ship and Truths Told_**

Two days later they reach the space ship, and board it.

Cyclops Ok, everybody, lets split up and search for Jubilee.

A little while later...

Gambit I found La Petite, but Logan ain't gonna like her condition. She is in the main control room.

Jubilee is in front of the main computer. On the floor, barely breathing, with blood around her from a cut on her head. Logan is there in seconds of the Cajun's call. The others are on his heals.

Logan _**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

A sharp gasp comes from Jubilee, when Logan picks her up gently, to hold her.

Gambit Lets see if we can find a room with a bed for her.

It takes only a few minutes to find a room with a bed. For some reason the room they find looks just like Jubilee's room at the school... with a bigger bed, big enough for two. Logan sits with her on the bed and whispers...

Logan **_If you ever recover from this, I will marry you, this I swear!!_**

Gambit Wonder where she deeps her night clothes?

Logan Uh?! What are you talking about, Cajun?

Gambit Well, You wouldn't want petite to sleep in her day clothes. Now would ya?

While he is still looking though the dresser drawers.

Logan How should I know?

Gambit finds a white teddy, and whistles.

Gambit I wonder who dis for, eh Logan?

Logan looks up from Jubilee and blushes.

Logan _growls_ Put that back, Cajun. If you know what's good for you !!

Jean Why don't you boys go help Cyclops try and figure this Ship out?? While we put Jubilee to bed?

Gambit leaves.

Logan Over my Dead Body. Am I gonna leave her side again. Do you know that I left her for five minutes and then she was Disappears?!?!

Rogue and Jean look at each other with knowing looks.

Jean Logan, we have to change her clothes and see if she has any other injuries.

Logan Just don't put that white think on her, Ok?

Rogue What thing, Honey?

Logan The think that you boyfriend was just holding up a minute ago.

Rogue This?

Holding up what Gambit just sat on the Dresser Top.

Logan Yeah, thats it. She is to young to wear that thing or any think like it!

Rogue Logan, Honey, She is 24 now.

Logan just up and leaves, mumbling something about being old enough to be 

her father. Jean and Rogue just laugh as they do their job.

Jean Rogue, I am going to try and get inot Jubilee's mind and see if I can find out what happened.

Rogue Oh right, sugah. But do you think its wise? I mean what if something happens

Jean I am just going to see how she got your power and to see if I can get them back for you.

Rogue Great! Never to touch another human again.....I Just wish I could control them better.

Jean I know, Rogue, I know...But do you want Jubilee to go though your pain?

Rogue shakes her head "NO"

Jean .....Ok, Lets Do it.

Jean sits down in a near by chair and concentrates on Jubilees thoughts

and goes into a Trance 


	2. Jubilee's Side of Love

Thank you for the Review.... I enjoy reading them and knowing that people like my work.

No I dont own any of the X-men, just the Plot is mine to do with as I see fit.

~*.*~= Mental

**IN JUBILEES MIND**

Jubilee ~NO!! Please, no more!! I AM NOT ROGUE!~

Marvel ~Then who are you? And why are you in her mind with me?~

Jubilee ~I'm not in her mind, Your in MINE!~

Marvel ~Oh, Why am I here then and not in Rogue's?~

Jubilee ~I have no Idea why, but...~

Jean ~Jubilee, its me, Jean, can you hear me?~

Jubilee ~I can hear you, I'm talking to Miss Marvel.~

Jean ~I know of her. I helped Rogue and her when they were fighting.~

Marvel ~I know of you Jean Grey, We have talked before. Can you help us in this situation?~

Jean ~ I am gonna try.~

Jubilee ~Lets do it!~

Jean ~But first I want to find out how this happened?~

Marvel ~Rogue touched you, when Jubilee touched a button. The next thing I knew I was flying through space and then I landed in this young ones mind. So I helped her with the Computers.~

Jean ~Thank you, Miss Marvel for helping to solve that mystery. I only have one more question. Jubilee, who are those 'Teddies' for in your room?~

Jubilee ~I am 24yrs old. That is non of your business. But I will tell, they are for Logan.~

Jean ~That's what I thought, Miss Marvel....~

Marvel ~Yes?~

Jean ~... Are you ready to go back to Rogue?~

Marvel ~Yes, and tell her not to worry anymore. There will be no more nightmares, and she has lost the one power that she hates the most.~

Jean ~Thank you, Does Jubilee Have it?~

Marvel ~No, when I left Rogue's body, the power just disappeared.~

Jean ~I know she will be happy.~

Marvel ~Yes, she will.~

Jubilee ~COOL!~

The mental link is broken about five minutes later. Jean comes back from her telepathic stat. Only to find that Cyclops and Gambit are restraining Logan from entering the room.

Rogue Are you ok?

Jean Yeah, all you have to do is touch Jubilee and you'll get all but one of you Powers back.

Gambit Which one? *not sounding happy*

Jean *with a secret smile* Take a guess.

Rogue Ya all mean, Ah wont be knock out people anymore when I touch them? *Hope in her eyes*

Jean *Nods* That's what Miss Marvel said. *Still smiling*

Logan What about Jubilee? *has moved from the door to the bed, and is now holding Jubilee up while he sits next to her to hold*

Jean Dont worry, Logan. She will be ok.

Logan Then what are we waiting for?

Jean Ready Rogue?

Rogue You know it!

Rogue touches Jubilee and falls to her knees, once again....Jubilee wake up with a start, and is surprised to find herself in Wolverines arms, and blushes.... Jean enters her head....

Jean ~Dont worry I did not say a thing.~

Jubilee ~thanks~

Logan Jubilee, you ok?

Jubilee I am now....

*Sighing softly, her heart in her eyes. She snuggles up against him.*

Gambit Hey, Petite, who are those Teddies for?

Cyclops Yeah, who?

Both are grinning ear to ear.

Logan I also want to know....*under his breath* to kill the lucky SOB.

Jubilee blushed even redder and turns to Jean and Rogue for help.

Jean Now boys, that is none of your business.

Cyclops Come on, Jean. We just want to know.

Jean NO!!! Unless you want me to bring up our HONEYMOON NIGHT!

Cyclops Lets go guys. We are leaving.

Logan You a chicken, Cyc.

Gambit Remy agrees with Logan.

Rogue links arms with Remy

Rogue Let's go and, Remy. Ah have some Ideas of what to do with out mih powers. 

*Giving him a sexy wink*

Gambit See ya later....

They leave to "TALK", Cyc looks at Jean, they leave also. Leaving only Jubilee and Logan alone to talk.

Logan So who are those silky night gowns for, anyway?

Jubilee I am not telling you.

Logan Come on, Please?

Jean enters Logan's mind.

Jean ~Leave her alone, Logan.~

Logan ~Do you know something I dont?~

Jean ~Yes, but I made a promise.~

Jean breaks the mental link.....Talking to Jubilee.

Logan I wont bother ya about it.

Jubilee *slightly scared and trembling* Wolverine, Logan.... Do you really want to know how those teddies are for?

Logan Your trembling. You dont have to tell me if you dont want to. But if you want to, go ahead.

Jubilee chews her bottom lip nervously.

Jubilee I did buy them for someone, and he is on this ship.

Logan *growls suddenly jealous of Scott, and Remy* Who?

His voice is barley even. Jubilee gulps down her heart, which until now has been in her throat. Then very quickly and quietly says....

Jubilee You.

Logan freezes and his mind goes blank with surprise.

Logan Me?!?! I am old enough to be your father... YOU ARE TO YOUNG!!!

Jubilee I AM 24!!!

Turning to glare at him with a look that could kill.

Logan Come on, KID!! Think about it!! I am almost 40!!

Jubilee SO?!?!?!?!

Logan gets up and leaves, Jubilee starts to crying softly.


	3. On the Way Home

Welcome again to another installment of Jubilee and Logan. No I dont own X-men or such.. but I do have rights to this little storyline. 

~Mental Speech~

*Actions*

**ON THE WAY HOME**

Cyclops So, they were for Logan, Right?

Jean *nods* Yeah. So now you and Gambit both know. How did you and Gambit do with the Computer?

Cyclops We figured out how to make its signature just like the Blackbird, and we are headed home.

Jean *smiles* GREAT! Have you figured out what planet or Technology this is from?

Cyc *shakes head* Not yet, but we are working on it.

Jean Good......*frowns* Uh-oh.

Cyc Now what? No, wait dont tell me... Jubilee and Logan?

Jean You hit the Nail on the Head.

*Jean and Cyclops leave-Cyclops to the Main computer room, and Jean to Jubilee's. Cyclops contacts Gambit....Gambit yawns tiredly*

Remy (Not in uniform...laying naked on bed...*DROOLS* MINE) What ya want Scott?

Cyc Dont tell me she wore you out? An after all your bragging.

*Remy grins and kisses Rogue on the lips, who is blushing*

Rogue That's none of your business Sir!!

Cyc Gambit, Come to the main computer room in 5 min.

Gambit Why, Remy is tired.... I'm in a nice warm bed with my Cherie . I am in no condition to be moved.

Cyc Well, you can stay there in a cold bed or you can help a friend

Gambit My bed aint cold.

Cyc It will be in a minute. Logan just got told about the Teddies.

Gambit Stupid Canadian....*&*(#$*&#@&#(*$ Messes up his love life..!&*(&#&# Now he is messing up mine!!!

*Jean enters Rogues thoughts*

Jean ~Rogue, meet me in Jubilee's room~

*Rogue turns to Gambit, and kisses him on the lips*

Rogue Suga, I have got to help her....She is crying like a Faucet.

Gambit When I get my hands on Logan.....*grumbles in French* RR I'll be there.

Cyc Cyclops out.

*Rogue and Remy get dressed (Shame to cover that body)*

Rogue Well, Ah'll see you later, Suga.

*They kiss again, then head there separate ways. In the Main computer room, sitting in a high back chair. Logan Grumbles.....*

Logan *grumbles* I am to old for her, *grumble* I am old enough to be her father...*grumble*...Sure, I like her...but...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Cyc How's it going Logan?

Logan Great, *grumbles* I need to talk to you, like I need to hug Sabertooth.

Gambit Logan, you really know how to hurt a guy.

Logan Sorry, Cajun, So, Cyclops, I Need to let off some steam. Is there any place on this tub Where I Can to that?

Cyclops Well, let me take a look at the map we found last night. Here is something that looks like a Danger Room.

Logan Lets go take a look.

Sorry for the shortness of this one. But I kept losing connections


	4. Jubilee's Room

Thanks for the Review. I have enjoyed them and will always say thank you....Even for the flames. It shows that people care enough to read my stories.

~*Mental Speak*~ *Actions*

**Jubilee's Room**

*Jean is sitting on the bed rocking Jubilee back and forth. Rogue enters the room...*

Rogue What happened?

Jubilee I...I told him who the outfits where for...*sniffle* He stalked off mumbling...*sniff* I am just glad the guys didn't look in the bottom drawer.

Jean What's in there?

Jubilee Dont tell Scot or Remy, Promise?!

*Both Rogue and Jean promise*

Jubilee All the articles written about him. His cowboy hat, the one he gave to me before he left the last time, and love letters I have written but was afraid to mail.

Rogue Ya really fell 'ard for him.

Jubilee I guess.

Jean So what did he say when you told him?

Jubilee All Logan complained about was the difference in out ages. That mad me mad. But I can see his point on it. I met you guys when I was sixteen. 

Rogue He'll come around. Sugah. Trust me.

Jean He still thinks of you as his little sister, but his views are changing.

Rogue Ya can say that again, Jean.

*looking at Jubilee*

Rogue Ya should have seen his face when we heard you had disappeared. Oh, boy, I haven't seen a face like that since Sabertooth tried to join the X-men. Ah mean, he was on the Black Bird, the engines started before any of us knew what was going on.

Jean Also, when Gambit found you and called it in, he was there before any of us.

Jubilee Ya, so? All that could mean is he thinks of me as the KID, his little sister.

Jean No, the look on his face was like he lost a piece f his heart. Besides, I saw into his mind and I know he is starting to look at you like the Woman you are becoming. Remember tose new bathing suits you bought? You wore the strapless low cut bikini to the pool, the other day? To get a nice tan, the he threw a towel over you and gruffly told you to cover up?

Jubilee *starting to smile at the memory* Yeah, I remember. I told him not to worry I wasn't going to wear it to swim in. But, I changed into the one piece black. He liked it well enough in the store. As soon as I back on the chair he old me to help him with dinner.

Rogue Yeah, *laughing* Ya said no cause you wanted a tan, Logan replied 'I'll Tan your hide if you don't help.' Using a claw to try and get you moving.

Jean Not to mention everyone knew it was Hanks turn to cook. Then you used your power ot push him into the pool...

Jubilee Oh, yeah...that was a great day...*smiling now.. and giggling*

*all three woman laughing and smiling*

Jean Well, that was the day he had to start dealing with three things: Jealousy, his attraction to you and his emotions.

Jubilee Why his emotions? Jealousy is the one you said

Jean But I meant his other Emotions.

Jubilee What? *confused look*

Rogue What she is trying to say, Sugah, is L O V E. brotherly protection and others.

Jubilee *whispers with hope growing slowly* Desire???

Jean Oh, trust me Desire. I wish you two could see his dreams-All thte ones that have Jubilee in them...

Jubilee You mean he Dreams bout ME?!?!?! *her heart in her eyes*

Jean Yes, before you came. Most were ugly, when you first came he was the only one you really knew and you put him on a pedestal. Now protecting, comforting, loving and caring for you rules his subconscious mind.

Rogue Did ya know, he held you and carried you for hours till he and Gambit found a room for ya. An after that he just talked and rocked you? An Gambit told me. He heard him promise to marry you if you were ok.

*Jubilee and Jean look at each other. Jubilee with a shocked expression. and Jean with a plan forming in her mind.*


End file.
